A Collection of Short Stories
by American Mione
Summary: These are just a bunch of short stories I've written...they have no connection to one another (besides the characters of course!) Some may be PG, but I put PG13 just in case!
1. My Angel

A/N: Okay, everyone all ready knows this, but I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS HERE! Please read and let me know what you think!  
  
My Angel  
  
Most people will tell you it is better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all...most people have never been in love. I'm not most people. I know from experience that when you lose someone special to you, you wish you had never been in love. I'm only seventeen, but I've all ready lost the one person who means the most to me: my true love.  
  
We were only eleven when we met, but our love will last forever. She was only sixteen when I lost her; she had everything going for her, but her life was stolen before she could complete her destiny. Every night I pray that the past two years have only been a nightmare and I'll wake up, but I never do. I can't turn back time and save her...I can't do anything but remember her. She was beautiful, but never vain; cautious, but adventurous; quiet, but bold; an angel, but mortal. I loved her, and I still love her, but she's gone. She'll never come back, but she can.  
  
She never died. She's still on earth, physically, but she's left us forever. My angel, my true love, ran away when she was only sixteen, and she won't come back...unless someone brings her back. I don't want anyone to go after her; she left *us*. I'll move on...I'll survive, but if she comes back, I'll gladly take her back. I want her home, but I don't want to force her to come back to us. I'll let her go...she's my angel, but I'll let her fly away.  
  
But I must say one thing: I love you, 'Mione...come back soon...  
  
A/N: This is just a short little story I felt like writing one day...it really could be for any ship that includes Hermione: Harry/Hermione, Ron/Hermione, Draco/Hermione...you get the idea. I'm a Harry/Hermione fan myself, and I originally wrote this so it only applied to them, but I decide to change it up a bit. I think I'm better at writing short stories than "novels" (Mostly because I get tired of the plot after a while!), so if anyone wants more of this kind of story, just let me know!  
  
Ciao! -3- Brittany  
  
P.S. I'm thinking of turning this into a collection of short stories...what do you think? 


	2. The Perfect Couple

The Perfect Couple  
  
A piece of browning paper had been thrown into the tormenting flames. A once beautiful cloak of silvery material had been cut to shreds and its remains were scattered across the room. Mingled within the hurricane of mementos was a young woman no older than twenty with shimmering tears still fresh in her eyes. Everything strewn around her had been massacred...annihilated...ruined...by her own two hands. Everything had been his, but he hadn't been brave enough to take them with him when he left. As her thoughts drifted back to the day he left, a new wave of tears burst from the flood gates of her eyes.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
His suitcase was by the door, but neither of them said a word. They simply looked at each other longingly. She knew he had to go; he knew he had to go, but still, neither of them wanted him to go. Tears were all ready forming in her eyes by the time he was grabbing his coat from the coat rack. His hand was on the doorknob before she made a sound.  
  
"Do you have to leave tonight?" She asked with a large amount of helplessness in her voice. He didn't reply with words, but he opened the door. A strong gust of wind blew up against the house at that very moment. Again she spoke, "It's a sign; you are supposed to stay."  
  
He turned to look at her forlornly. "You know just as well as I do that I'd stay if I could. Please don't make this any harder for me." He walked over to her and cupped his hand under her chin. Her eyes bore into his. "The sooner you let me leave, the sooner I can be home."  
  
She blinked back more tears. Her voice was harsh and unforgiving. "But what is home? Have you ever had a home? Don't you dare say that this is your home! If you leave right now, no one will be here when you get back."  
  
He kissed her lightly on the lips as he turned back to the door. "I love you, darling."  
  
Grabbing his bag, he shut the door behind him, and she broke down into heart wrenching sobs. She fell to the floor in a mangled pile. Suddenly, the door flew open, and he stood there with a grim expression on his face. He threw his suitcase onto the floor of the foyer. He pulled her up gently and held her in his arms for a few minutes. He kissed the top of her head delicately.  
  
"I love you," echoed through their throats and in the room. He kissed each of her cheeks and then her lips. Whispering one last "I love you", he grabbed his bag once more and left the place he and she had called "home" for three years.  
  
"I love you, too!" She shouted through the door, but he didn't return this time. The three words hung in the air for hours; all three hours that she stood looking at the door as she prayed he would burst through it at any second.  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
Her cheeks were dry, but he mascara had turned the space underneath her eyes an unbecoming shade of black.  
  
"That's right...I love you, Harry Potter." Hermione Granger whispered to no one as she surveyed the battlefield of his possessions around her. "You won again, Harry. You *still* make me cry, and you *still* win every fight we have, even if there aren't many of them." She started to pick up his Invisibility Cloak and the Marauders' Map. "Harry, you didn't have to go...Voldemort was dead; you killed him when we were only seventeen. You left for my protection from the Death Eaters, protection that would have been more efficient if I had been in your arms."  
  
"Care to test that theory, my 'Mione?" A teasing voice that could only belong to her Harry called from the front hall.  
  
She threw the ruined reminders of him on the ground and ran to the foyer. Her breath caught in her throat, but she pushed her voice to the surface. "Harry, you came back!"  
  
Harry smiled. "You said nobody would be here when I got back, darling." He opened his arms and she gladly rushed into them.  
  
"I'm a liar, and you're a heartbreaker. We're the perfect couple, Harry." Hermione said with a grin.  
  
"I love you, 'Mione." Harry whispered into her hair.  
  
"I love you, Harry. Don't leave me anymore." Hermione begged.  
  
"Don't ruin my things anymore, and you have yourself a deal, darling." Harry laughed and Hermione giggled like the little girl she had once been. "Hermione?" He got down onto one knee slowly and took something out of his pocket. "You are the only person I've ever known who has loved me for who I am. Will you marry me...Hermione?"  
  
"Yes, Harry?"  
  
"Hermione? 'Mione, darling, wake up!" Harry said urgently into her ear.  
  
Hermione sat up in her bed. She looked around the room. "'Mione, did you have a bad dream?" Harry asked worriedly. "You kept tearing the air to shreds and thrashing your arms everywhere."  
  
Hermione smiled at her husband of four years. "No, Harry. I was dreaming about the night you came back. You know, the night you proposed?"  
  
"Liar."  
  
"Heartbreaker."  
  
A/N: Okay, what did you think? I like my first short story A LOT better, but I've always been told that I should always "talk up" anything I do, instead of putting it down. So here it goes: Wasn't this THE BEST story you have ever read? ::coughYEAHRIGHTcough:: This is just a plot that I've had on my mind for about two weeks, and I was about to blow up if I didn't write it soon! If you want me to write something better for my next story, let me know in a review please! ::irresistible pout:: Ciao! -3- Brittany 


	3. Everything

**Everything******

**Genre: **Angst****

**Rating: **PG****

**Keywords: **Breakup Ginny Love****

**Disclaimer: **See previous chapters (In other words, I don't feel like writing it!)__

Daily Prophet

_September 9th, 1999_

**_Ginny Weasley Speaks Out!_**

_Her Famous Breakup In Her Own Words!_

"I lost everything: my heart, my life, my world…and I didn't get anything in return. I lost everything to love. I've been told that love is pain. The people who told me had _no_ idea.

Love is not only pain; love is torture, anger, insanity, despair, and hunger. You are constantly tortured by thoughts of the one you love. You are angry that you can't be with your love every second of every day. You start to experience insanity because you realize that you are now only half of a person; you need love to be a full person. Despair comes when love breaks your heart. The worst is the hunger. You fall in love once, and suddenly you have to be in love all the time. No, love is more than pain…but love is beautiful.

Sometimes I wish I hadn't fallen in love because then I wouldn't have gotten hurt, but at those moments, I remember all the good times I had when I was in love. There were midnight strolls by the lake, long conversations that warmed my very soul, and romantic dinners as I was bathed in candlelight. My least favorite memory is the night I lost love.

It was a typical date: he picked me up and we went to a quiet restaurant in the outskirts of London. We had been there countless times, so the waiter didn't even ask for our orders: we always got the same thing. We finished our meals, and he took my hand and stared into my eyes. I wasn't sure what he was doing, but I never expected what came out of his mouth.

'I don't think you and I are working out. I love you, but not as a girlfriend. I'll always love you as a friend, but I don't blame you if you never want to speak to me again.'

He couldn't be even more right. I threw my glass of water in his face and then smashed the glass on the table. He decided not to clean it up because of my face. He was smart enough to know that I would only break it again. I didn't say a word to him; I grabbed my purse and stormed out of the restaurant.

That was five months ago. I have yet to completely recover. He's happy now; I'm honestly glad that he found true happiness. I suppose my subconscious knew that we weren't soul mates, but my head didn't listen for awhile. I've started to date again, but I don't give out my heart so easily."

Ginny Weasley is a fighter, even if she lost everything to Draco Malfoy.

_--As told to Parvati Patil_

_Daily Prophet Reporter_

**Author's Note:** Okay, I haven't posted a short story in awhile, and I haven't had any good ideas for a long story, so I decided to write this. I've always liked the idea of Ginny and Draco, and this just turned into one. I think it was going to be Hermione/Harry, but I wanted to write something different…for one.

If anyone has any ideas for a short story, I would love to hear it. You'd receive full credit for the idea! ^_^

Love ya'll!

American Mione


	4. Wishing

**                 Wishing**

**Genre:** Angst (Anyone noticing a trend…?)

**Rating:** PG, maybe even G

**Keywords:** Wishes Road Trio

**Disclaimer:** Please see previous chapters

Wishing on anything … rainbows, stars, birthday candles … is not something I participate in anymore. I believe in cold, hard, physical evidence above everything. I delve into the very core of books and newspaper articles, never putting them down until every word has been lodged into my brain. I thrive on knowledge and live with a deep understanding of everything I read.

But I'm not truly happy with the life I have chosen for myself.

I often find myself wondering what my life would have been like if I had kept going down the road of mystery and treachery, the road that has too many crashes and deaths to count. I lost the two people I held dearest to my heart when I was still on that path. However, the second the life left their bodies, I was back to the fork in the road and I took the other route with only a moment's hesitation.

I sometimes wish I could turn back time, but then I realize that I am wishing again. Wishing doesn't get me anywhere … it's an endless cycle: I wish, I remind myself not to wish, and then I wish I wouldn't have to remind myself not to wish.

I wish I knew another word for wish …

Nobody has seen the world I see … I keep it closely guarded in my soul.

They think I'm crazy, that's why they brought me here. I can't talk to anyone, not that I would if I could. I've lost the only people who would actually talk back to me. That's why I turned to books. I can at least imagine that I have a companion.

I sleep and eat and wish and try not to wish and sleep and eat …

I'll never move on at the rate I'm going.

Seven years … seven years I could have spent with them … my family … my brother and sister. They are together now; they could finally be united in heaven. The entire world mourned the loss of the duo, and a day was named in their honor. Yet, everyone seems to have forgotten about the third member … the final part of the eternal Trio.

Ron Weasley.

**Author's Note:** I've never really written a story about Ron. As a matter of fact, I began writing this with Hermione as the narrator, but I decided that I had read too many stories where Hermione lives and Harry and Ron die. I wanted to mix it up a tiny bit. It's just another short story to add to the collection. Thank you for taking the time to read it!

I _just_ realized I hadn't thanked any of my reviewers yet, but I'm going to do something different than usual: I'll write five stories, and then post "Thank You's" as the next chapter. In other words, after this story, I'll post one more, and than a chapter devoted completely to "Thank You's" will be posted. Also, I may post a few plot bunnies that have been hopping around in my head so that people can decide which one they'd like to read next.

Love ya'll!

Brittany Ü


	5. Moon Over Bourbon Street

                                                                         Moon Over Bourbon Street

Genre: Angst…come on, it's one of _my_ stories

Rating: PG

Pairing (if any): I can't tell you that! It'd ruin the ending!

Keywords: Hermione, New Orleans, Love

Disclaimer: Yes, I'm J. K. Rowling, so _obviously_ I'd be posting on a _fan_fiction website… Isn't sarcasm grand?

"Moon Over Bourbon Street" is a fantastic song written by _the greatest_singer, my idol, Mr. Gordon Sumner! (However, a few words were changed by me to fit the story…sorry, Gordon!)

Dedication: Wow, this is a first for me! But I have to dedicate this story to my dad, for he was the one who introduced to Sting's music when I was just a baby. I love you, Daddy!

"I—I can't do this!" Hermione sobbed with her head in her hands. She was sitting on her bed, an open, empty suitcase next to her and one of her best friends in the doorway. "I shouldn't have fallen in love at a time like this!"

"You can't just _control_ when you fall in love! You just have to take a deep breath and jump." Ginny retorted.

"Yes, I can! I'll leave England. I have a cousin in America; she'll take me in. I can't allow myself to be in love with him! And I can't possibly be in love with someone I never see." Hermione got off the bed and walked to her closet.

"Hermione, this is insane! You can't _honestly_ believe that running away will solve everything!" Ginny shouted so that her friend could hear her from the closet.

Hermione appeared with a large pile of clothes in her arms. "I can and I will." She started folding the clothes and placing them into the suitcase. As she packed the last of her things, she turned to Ginny slowly. "You have to promise me you won't tell him."

"I can't prom—"

"I need you to do this for me, Ginny. If he figures it out on his on, so be it. But you can _not_ tell him where I'm going."

Ginny recognized the look in Hermione's eyes; it was the look that she got when she was prepared to do anything to get her way.

"Fine, I promise." Ginny sighed. "But remember, you can't blame me if he figures it out on his own."

"He won't." Hermione stated immediately. She walked over to her friend and gave her a long hug. As she stepped back and grabbed her suitcase, she whispered, "Tell him goodbye for me?"

She Apparrated before Ginny could respond.

"Hermione Rebecca Granger, you just made the biggest mistake of your life." Ginny said to the silent room with a dismayed shake of her head.

*~*Three Weeks Later*~*

Hermione scanned the silent street for any sign of life. Every once in awhile she could make out shadows in the dim lighting the streetlights gave off.

She looked up at the hotel and watched the light on the third floor flicker out. She couldn't believe Ginny had _accidentally_ told him where she was.

She had been avoiding Bourbon Street since he had arrived the previous week. She couldn't allow him to find her.

There's a moon over Bourbon Street tonight 

_I see faces as they pass in the pale lamplight_

_I've no choice but to follow that call_

_The bright lights, the people, and the moon and all_

_I pray everyday to be strong_

_For I know what I did must be wrong_

_Oh you'll never see my shade or hear the sound of my feet_

When there's a moon over Bourbon Street 

His eyes quickly adapted to the darkness. He could sense her magic, and he knew she was down below his room, staring up from the sidewalk. He had felt her magic every day for the past week, but he was afraid to approach her. He was terrified that she would run away again.

He stared out the window and could see the full moon's rays through the thin draperies. The moon had always reminded him of Hermione… you could usually see it even though it was distant at times, but you always knew it was there. Lately, however, he had been wishing that the moon would draw her back to him.

How many times had he been on the verge of saying his heart's desires to her? How could he have thought that he had a chance with her when it was quite clear that she didn't want his devotion?

He sighed and turned his back to the moon. He closed his eyes and fell into a restless, light sleep.

*~*

Hermione's shoes tapped lightly on the sidewalk as she trekked back to her cousin's apartment. She could walk the path in her sleep because she had been taking it for days. Every night, usually around eight thirty, she would walk to his hotel and stand on the street and mentally wish for him to leave her alone. Around eight forty-five, she'd head home in silence, praying that the next day he'd be gone.

As she stubbed her toe on an uneven crack, she thought gloomily, "Bourbon Street is the only place I'm happy."

The full moon shone down on her hair, and she reveled in the only light she would allow herself. Something about the fact that it was natural light (and not man-made like the lamps on the corner of every street) was endearing to her. She continued her short journey around the block with only the rhythmic beating of her shoes and the moon's light to comfort her.

It was many weeks ago that I became what I am 

_I was trapped in this life like an innocent lamb_

_Now I can never show my face at noon_

_And you'll only see me walking by the light of the moon_

_The brim of my hat hides the eye of a beast_

_I've the face of a sinner but the hands of a priest_

_Oh you'll never see my shade or hear the sound of my feet_

_When there's a moon over Bourbon Street_

He woke himself up with a jerk. His breathing was heavy from his horrible dream. It had started with just her face smiling sadly at him, but the picture pulled back slowly as she started to walk away from him. As she became a speck in the distance, he began to fall into a seemingly endless black pit…never again to hear her voice, see her face, or hold her hand.

He sat up in bed and slid over to the window. As he pulled back the drapery, he noticed immediately that she was no longer at her usual post. He sighed heavily and let the fabric fall back in place.

He leaned his head against the window frame and whispered sadly, "Come home, Hermione."

His glance lingered a second or two longer at the spot where she always stood before he mentally reprimanded himself and returned to the bed.

 She walks everyday through the streets of New Orleans 

_She's innocent and young from a family of means_

Hermione turned the last corner and reached the steps of her cousin's apartment.

As she entered the password to allow herself up, she felt the tears begin to well up in her eyes. She ran up the stairs before she could be seen and opened the door when she came to the second story entrance. Her cousin's apartment was the fourth door to the right.

Hermione pulled out her key and unlocked the door. As she shut the door behind her, she leaned back against the wooden contraption and let her tears fall.

"Oh gosh, I'm becoming a stalker." She whispered sardonically as she brushed a few salty teardrops away.

I have stood many times outside his window at night 

_To struggle with my instinct in the pale moonlight_

As she climbed into her bed, Hermione whispered a short prayer, but it came out more as a desperate plead.

"Dear God, I don't want to feel like this anymore. I need him, but I don't want to want him so badly…can't you make these feelings end? You're the only one who can help me now. Please, God. I need your help. He can never know how I feel; it would destroy his entire future." She paused. "It's too hard to be in love with someone who will never love you back." She could feel more tears starting and whispered, "Amen."

How could I be this way when I pray to God above 

_I must love what I destroy and destroy the thing I love_

Less than a mile away, Harry James Potter, was making nearly the exact same plea.

Oh you'll never see my shade or hear the sound of my feet 

_When there's a moon over Bourbon Street_

**Author's Note:** Okay, I recently read the post on the home page that we aren't allowed to devote an entire chapter to, and I quote, "…non-story content such as author notes. You can add short author notes to the beginning or at the end of stories but never as individual chapters." So I guess I'll be writing "Thank You's" in the next chapter (I really like this one, and I'd like to know what people think of it!)

I wrote a rough version of this story around midnight a few days ago. I know it's angst (I know: _me_, _angst_?), but it doesn't have a happy ending like my stories usually do.

If you are wondering why, I'd give you the long version, but I think it would be easier if I just sum it up in one word: finals…

Finals take all the fun and fluff out of life. But then again, I only have to wait until 12:30 tomorrow [12/19/02] afternoon before I'm free for TWO WEEKS! YES!!!

Happy Holidays everyone!

Love ya!

Brittany Ü


	6. You Came Real Close

                                                                          **You Came Real Close**

**Genre: **Angst, with a slightly happy ending

**Rating: **PG

**Pairing (if any): **Harry/Hermione

**Keywords: **Harry and Hermione, Breakup, Tears

**Disclaimer: **I don't live in Europe, so _obviously_ I own the Harry Potter characters. I'm definitely not richer than the Queen, so _obviously_ I own the Harry Potter characters. I write fanfiction, not masterpieces worth millions, so _obviously_ I own the Harry Potter characters. I thrive on sarcasm… Get it?

The song at the beginning is "Almost Doesn't Count", sung by Brandy. It's a beautiful song, but I don't own it…*sighs* Life. Whatcha gonna do? 

**Dedication: **This story is dedicated to everyone who knows the sadness behind the word "almost."

~*~

Gonna find me somebody

_Not afraid to let go_

_Want a no doubt be there kind of man_

_You came real close_

_But every time you built me up_

You only let me down 

_And everybody knows_

_Almost doesn't count_

_~*~_

            The sun was beginning to set and the sky was an exquisite display of reds, yellows, and purples. It was the most romantic backdrop for a couple that appeared to be deeply in love.

            If only that were the case.

            Hermione's lightly sun streaked hair was pulled back into an unkempt ponytail and the wind was delighting in tossing the loose strands around her face. She had tears in her eyes as well as quite a collection running down her cheeks.

            Harry wasn't fairing much better. His entire body seemed to be sagging out of pure sorrow and shock. His usual messy raven hair blew back and forth in the breeze. His emerald eyes were closed to stop the tears, but his eyes were damp nonetheless. He wasn't sure if the tears were solely from the immense sadness he was experiencing or if it was the wind's awful trick of stinging eyes.

            "So what happens now?" Harry whispered. "We said that we'd be best friends no matter what. But can we go to being 'just friends' after everything that happened between us?"

            Hermione shook her head and replied through her tears, "I can't."

            The next wave of tears came out, and she turned away at the futile attempt to regain her composure.

            "I don't think I could either." Harry's voice was so faint, neither was sure if the words had spoken at all. He cleared his throat to drive up his nerve and said, "Does that mean we're not even going to try?"

            The forlorn look on her face answered his question.

            "I'm sorry for not being what you needed, 'Mione." Harry stated sincerely. "I never deserved to have you in my life, and I knew that. So I selfishly kept you for myself and didn't let you go when I should have." He kissed her gently on the cheek and could taste her tears.

            She looked into his eyes. "Don't say that, Harry. I could have tried harder to make our relationship work. This wasn't your fault. I treated you--"

            "No. You were an angel. Always. I'll treasure what we had forever, but if you never want to see me again, I won't hold anything against you." She didn't answer. Harry nodded and began to walk away.

            "I want to try."

            He stopped mid-step. Placing his foot on the ground, he closed his eyes. His back was turned to her as he whispered, "Okay then."

            Hermione watched him disappear into the house they had bought with Ron, Luna, and Ginny.

            She closed her eyes and whispered against the breeze, "I almost love you, Harry Potter. But almost doesn't mean anything." She breathed in the summer's scent. "And I wish it would."

            A single tear fell down her face as the sun sank below the horizon.

**Author's Note:** This was the Christmas of CDs and one of the many I got was Brandy's "Never Say Never". I fell in love with the song "Almost Doesn't Count" and I knew that I wouldn't be happy until I wrote a story using it. [Angst, of course! ^_^]

And, as promised, here are all of my "Thank Yous" for Chapters 1-5!

**Chapter** **1** **~** **My Angel**

**eve**- I'm sorry…I'm really bad at making long chapters, but I think I'm getting better. Thank you for reading, and I'm glad you enjoyed it!

**Leah6**- Oh yes…short & sweet is the best! ^_^ Thank you for reading this story! I really like your stories, so you better keep writing.

**emmy-bone-kat**- Thank you for reviewing. I'm sorry if you thought it was sad, but that's what I was going for! ^_^

**Loraliant Angelisa Snape**- Yeah, that is kind of freaky. It was nice meeting you.

**permlessgirl**- You're pretty cool for a Ron/Hermione fan! ^_~  J/k! To be honest, I don't really know myself why she left, but hey, it made for a pretty good short story, if I do say so myself! Ü

**Duckymander**- I'm glad you liked them! Nice name, by the way! Thank you for reviewing!

**Usha88**- You're too sweet! Always a pleasure to meet another H/Hr fan! I hope you think that my other stories are as good as this one! ^_^

**HpRoXmYnOnExIsTiNtSoX13**- First off, awesome name! I've always wanted to write a mystery [I gave up pretty early on!], but I think that the next best thing is to not reveal things until the end of my stories! Thank you for saying that my writing is beautiful! It really means a lot to an insecure writer like me!

**Chapter 2 ~ The Perfect Couple**

**usha88- **Cute is good! I definitely will keep writing more, especially since everyone is being so nice to me!

**Leah6**- I'm glad you liked it! I'll—for sure—keep writing. Thank you!

**Favo de Mel**- Hey Melissa! Yeah, I do say that you have talent! ^_^ Thanks for loving my stories! You're always so sweet! Keep up the awesome work on "Here We Go Around Again"! Love ya, hon!

**HpRoXmYnOnExIsTiNtSoX13**- You know, it was completely unintentional to have Harry and Hermione being sarcastic like that. The real reason I wrote them like that is I had been watching "Ocean's 11" and I've always love the scene where they go "Thief"…"Liar" at the end, so I wanted to add that. But thanks for the review!

**Chapter** **3** **~** **Everything**

**Leah6-** I've been thinking about continuing "My Angel", but I tried and I didn't really like how it turned out. Thanks for the idea though! I'm glad you like this little collection! Thank you for reviewing…again! ^_^

**Sarah L. Padfoot**- Oh, don't worry, I get ideas all the time, and I'll be sure to keep adding more! I'll be looking if you get any more ideas! Thank you for the review!

Usha88- I could never write Harry/Ginny…even if it was a breakup! It completely goes against my moral ethics! Well, not really, but I just don't like that ship. Thank you for the review though! I'm glad you thought it was a great job! 

**HpRoXmYnOnExIsTiNtSoX13**- Really? Your favorite so far? That's cool! I like D/G, too! Maybe I'll write another one just for you! I'm glad you saw the realism in this story. Thank you for reviewing!

**Chapter** **4** **~** **Wishing**

**Leah6-** I've always loved Ronniekins! I don't think enough people like him… He's such a sweetie, but I know of some H/Hr shippers who hate him! I'm glad you like it!

**Usha88-** It was awesome? Well, that's awesome! ^_^ I didn't want Hermione to be the only one who survives, but I'm glad you liked how I mixed it up!

**HpRoXmYnOnExIsTiNtSoX13**- Yes, good weird…I know it well. My friends are pretty much all "good weird"! I wasn't sure if people would like how Ron is [with the books and everything], but hey, if you thought I tied it up nicely…that's great! Yep, I figured people would think it was Hermione [That's why I wanted the books…to confuse people!] Thank you for the review!

**Chapter** **5** **~** **Moon** **Over** **Bourbon** **Street**

**Leah6-** I like sadness, but I'm really happy that you thought it was good through all the sadness! The problem with her falling in love is the war's going on and she doesn't want to be in love and distract him and/or herself from fighting. On my original draft, that was explained more, but I love holding back details! ^_~ Thank you for reviewing!

**Usha88-** I'm a BIG fan of bittersweet stories, and it's awesome that you love it! Finals really weren't that bad…and I had a great break! Thanks for your kind words! ^_^

**HpRoXmYnOnExIsTiNtSoX13**- I try my hardest to make my stories realistic! I know what it's like to not have a happy ending, and I want to bring that to my stories. And you really can't have enough angst in the world! ^_~ Thank you for your review!

**To Leah, Usha, and HpRoX**- You three have become some of my favorite people on this site! You guys have been nothing but sweet the entire time, and I would like to thank all of you from the bottom of my heart! Hugs and kisses to you three! ^_^

I would like to thank anyone who has read my stories. You cannot imagine how much it means to me! Thank you so much! ^_^

Love ya'll!

Brittany Ü


	7. When the Tears Won't Fall

                                                                **When the Tears Won't Fall**

**Genre: **Angst/Drama

**Rating:** PG, for implied child abuse

**Pairing (if any):** None

**Keywords: **Tears, Pain, Façade

**Disclaimer:** The story was inspired by a very bad day at school. I was thinking about how desperate some people must get when they feel like they are powerless, and I decided to write something about it. This was the result.

The song belongs to the fabulous Sting. If you ever get the chance, you _have_ to go see him in concert: the price is well worth it!

**Dedication:** This is dedicated to anyone who has ever felt powerless…you're not alone, and you are going to make it through.

_Why should I?_

_Why should I cry for you?_

_Dark angels follow me_

_Over a godless sea_

_Mountains of endless falling,_

_For all my days remaining,_

_What would be true?_

-Sting, "Why Should I Cry for You?"

~*~

It is impossible to cry when the tears refuse to be produced. You can howl dry, body-racking sobs, but you can't cry. You can't cleanse yourself of the pain with the salty water. 

That's why I never cry: I don't want to lose the hurt and torment. It is the only protection I have from the harsh reality that is my life. It's about as far from perfect as a life can get without being over. But at this point, I sometimes think that everything would be better if it _was_ done…finished. 

They think I'm strong. But if they had ever broken down the ramparts around my heart, they would know that I'm weak. And I hate that weakness because I can't share it with anyone without losing some of the façade that I have spent years constructing. I can never cry; crying would stop the pain.

Nobody understands the meaning of pain. It's not the prick of a pin into your flesh or the harsh beating of a belt against your back: It's having to watch others suffer those bodily harms and realizing you can't do anything to stop it. _That's_ pain, and _that's_ what I go through every day of my life.

I don't know why he doesn't just treat him fairly; they would both be infinitely happier. _I'd_ be infinitely happier. I can't stand seeing him treat my son in such a way. This wasn't supposed to be his destiny. Not _my_ baby. He was not supposed to be subjected to such demoralizing events at such a susceptible age. He was going to be a good man, a _strong_ man. Now he's just a little boy in a tough man's body.

I want to take him away from here, and set him free from all of the horrors that he has undergone since he was a toddler. But I can't: he knows it, I know it, and _he_ knows it. That's why he's not afraid of beating him right in front of me; he and I both know that he'd just beat me if tried to stop it. He's never hit me before, but there's a first time for everything.

It has been twenty-five years to the day that I lost the only person I could ever rely on: myself. It is my anniversary, and I can cry neither tears of joy nor tears of sadness. I just want to leave: take my things and run away to a place where no one would ever bother me. And take him away from the cruel joke of a father bestowed upon him.

But I won't be able to leave until I can cry because, until that point, I will be able to block out the pain. I don't want to stop it anymore. I just want the tears to fall… Why won't they come down?

Maybe it's a good thing that I've never cried; I know I don't see half of the things that he does to my baby. That's my biggest problem: the love for him keeps me from seeing so much. And I need to see it to cry. And I need to cry to escape him. Which means I can't run away until I stop loving him… I guess I'll never get away then.

**Author's Note:** This is just a short little note…I don't have much to say. 

The new semester has only been going on for a month, but my teachers are already piling on the projects. But I've been getting some great ideas for stories--if only I had time to write them instead of doing stupid Algebra projects that won't help me at any point in time… Never mind, you don't need to be subjected to the stupidity. Lucky ducks…

Anyway, I'll be coming up with lots of ideas, but who knows how long until I will actually be able to write and/or post them.

If anyone cares, I'm working on chapter two of "Deal". It is about a third of the way finished. After I finish it, I'll be sure to post another short story that I've had for the longest time. I would post it now, but I made myself a deal: I won't post it until I'm done with chapter two of "Deal"…so I may never post it, but…Oh well!

Hmm, I guess that wasn't as short of an A/N as I thought it would be.

Love ya'll!

Brittany Ü


End file.
